In A Day's Work
by angiesvoice
Summary: By day, they are Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, a detective and a medical examiner. But by night, they are She-Hulk and M-Girl, crime fighters enacting their own form of justice, helping to keep the streets of Boston safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a little something that I was talking about on tumblr. I'm not really sure where this is going, but I can assure you, there will be a coming out story, glorious smut, and hilarity. Stay tuned for more.**

* * *

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. He lay frozen in place in the dumpster, breathing shallow and steady, even after running for his life. They couldn't find would not end well for him.T hey just couldn't. He'd heard from his friends about what they did when they found you. It was not pretty.

The smell of decaying animal and last week's trash burned in his nostrils. He wanted to vomit but retching would give away his location and staying hidden was pertinent as he heard the sound of two feet crunching under the ground. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead and onto his shirt. The footsteps passed him and continued down the alley. The sounds were gone and he thought he was safe. He began to lift the lid at a snail's pace. He peered to the left and to the right and saw nothing. He stood up and hoisted his leg over the edge.

"Peek-a-boo,"

He fell back into the dumpster as her partner landed squarely on her feet right next to her. If he weren't so scared, he'd be turned on by the two smoking hot women in front of him as he peered over the dumpster. They called the dark haired on The She-Hulk, a named coined from the less known cousin of The Hulk. She was truly a perfect specimen. Standing at 5'10, her body was long and lanky. Rock hard abs peeked from under a midriff shirt, torn around the edges, marks from a previous battle. Black leather pants clung onto her body like a glove and black, spiked boots gave an air of danger. He wished he could see her entire face but a green mask hid her true identity from him. Deep, brown eyes pierced holes in his soul.

At 5'6, her companion was the opposite of the dark avenger that She-Hulk was. She was almost angelic in appearance, her blue skirt and red top mirroring that of Supergirl, another less known superheroine, and gave off an air of innocence. The curves of her body could make men, and women, cry. A painted yellow "M" wrapped around her voluptuous bosom. She was more gifted in that department compared to her partner, who had her fair share of assets. Her high heeled red boots wrapped around her calves and the point of the shoe was sharp to the point of being dangerous. Hazel eyes hid behind an elegantly designed blue mask.

The extents of their powers were unknown to the world. Rumors went around through the crime community. Some people said that She-Hulk would tear a man's genitals off with a single yank. The thought made his penis throb in pain. Some people said that "M-Girl" could move things with her mind. Whatever their powers were, they did not ensure a painless end for him.

"What should we do with him?" She-Hulk asked her partner. Her pink lips turned up in what only could be described as a sneer. She stepped closer to the trash can and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out with ease. She slammed his body into the cold metal as he held his hands to his face. "I don't particularly like scumbag rapists, do you?"

"I'd survive without them."

"Should we leave him to the dogs of his own kind? Men don't take kindly to the mistreatment of women these days. What do you think of that, you piece of shit?" She growled, leaning into his body, eyes ablaze. "Would you like us to drop you off at Souza-Baranowski with a little note attached that says 'rapist?' How would you like that?"

"Babe?" She-Hulk turned away from the quaking man, hands still gripping his collar, and looked at her partner in justice. The blonde woman smiled, her eyes sparkling with wicked intent. "I think I have a better idea."

When the guards entered the recreational yard of a women's correctional facility in Massachusetts the next morning, they were shocked to find a man tied up on the ground, the word "Rapist" written in black letters across his forehead.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little trip into my thoughts. **

**Please leave me a review with an comments or suggestions. **

**I hope you leave a review, because if you don't, Mitt Romney will become President and no one with good sense wants that.**


	2. Boston's Most Wanted

**A/N: I don't know where this story is going. It might turn into a short story with a bunch of one shots. Only time will tell. As always, message me if you have suggestions. Ideas for fluff or smut? Or ideas for super powers or plots or villains? Message me!**

* * *

It was a warm day in Boston. The late summer's air was thick with glee as children raced each other to the park and fought over who got the swing first. It was all very jovial. It made one look back and think about their life. Those children were so innocent and pure. The only stress in their lives were finishing their homework before their parents got home from work and cleaning their rooms. Little did they know, the real world that held all potential for their hopes and dreams to come true was all just a sham.

The real world was a horrible place. On the simple surface, there were things like work and bills and relationships. Those were the things that normal people experienced on a regular basis and stressed over. For some, it was figuring out how the electric bill was going to be paid for that month. Or, how were they going to support their two children on unemployment? Would the woman you slept with on Saturday night call you back?

But, with each layer of the world that you uncovered, things got worse. Each layer was like a circle of Hell. There was a circle preserved from hard working people who had to fight each day to enjoy the simple pleasures that life had to offer. This circle was less straining but still hellish in its own way. Then, there was a circle for the richest and most selfish people in the world, the people who could care less about the dying children around the world, because they had every material object they could desire. The life of their $50,000 car was more valuable than the life of a young child. Then, there was the circle made just for the lowest of the low: the child molesters, rapists, and murderers. They were the scum of the universe.

Most people did not have to come in contact with these people, but, in her line of work, Jane Rizzoli saw them every day. The people who killed out of jealous and anger, the ones who killed for revenge, and even the ones who killed for the hell of it. The death and destruction that she witnessed was enough to drive a person mad. How could it not? Images of the mangled bodies of children and innocent victims played in her mind every moment of every day. Death was not something that you could rid yourself of. No matter how hard you scrubbed, they smell and the feeling lingered on your body. And you are forced to find ways to cope.

Some police officers took to drinking to suppress the violent images. It led to their self destruction but any relief was welcomed. Others had families to go home to, children of their own. Jane didn't have that. That was not to say that she didn't want t have that, but just not right now. So, she had Maura. The blonde haired woman was her heaven-sent. Without her, Jane would have lost her will to fight a long time ago. When they first met, she tried to push the other woman away, to protect her from the darkness that surrounded her heart and soul but the doctor was an intense light that never stopped shining. Her brightness surrounded Jane until the darkness hid in small corners, too afraid to rear its ugly head. Jane was reluctant, but finally gave in. Now, she couldn't imagine her life without Maura in it. She was everything Jane had ever wanted and everything that she need. The feeling of Maura holding her in a lover's embrace was nothing like Jane had ever experienced. She felt so loved and cherished. Not even her family made her feel this way. She loved Maura with all of her heart and would until the day she met her maker.

Jane strolled into work that morning with a blinding smile on her face. Her long, black hair was thrown of her shoulder as she strutted into the bullpen, she step powerful and confident. She adjusted the collar of her burgundy button down before taking a seat at her desk, ignoring the suspicious eyes of her partners Frost and Korsack.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Rizzoli?" Korsack asked after a few minutes of watching the dark haired woman pleasantly sip a streaming up of Joe. Happiness like this was not normal for Jane Rizzoli, especially on a Monday morning. A dark cloud seemed to follow her around on Monday's, even the slightest disturbance setting her off. But today was different. She seemed downright cheerful.

"Look's like someone had a good weekend." Frost added, his eyebrow lifting slightly.

"Well, if you must know…" Jane began in a very posh I-Am-The-Wealthiest-Woman-Alive voice, but was cut off when her boss stormed into the bullpen, steam blowing out of his ears.

"It looks like She-Hulk and M-Girl have struck again. They found a man tied up in the yard of a women's correctional facility with the word 'rapist' written on this head. This is unacceptable." Cavanaugh looked around the room for confirmation to the atrocious actions of the two super heroines. When no one seemed to agree with him, he turned to Jane, Frost, and Korsack and pointed. "You three are in change of taking these women down."

"But, boss," Jane began, clearly perturbed by his intense need to eradicate the women who seemed to only be going the city good. Who were they to want to stop that?

"No buts, Rizzoli. I want these women taken down. That's an order." He told her sternly. She resisted the urge to stare him down, not wanting to start her week with a reprimand.

"Yes, sir." She groaned, scrunching up her face in disdain. She watched as her lieutenant left the room, slamming his door behind him. Without another word, she fled to the security of the basement's morgue.

When she stepped off the elevator and turned the corner to find Maura's office, she heard light humming from inside. She stepped in and found her girlfriend at her desk with Pandora playing a playlist of Jazz artists that Jane didn't know. The blonde didn't look up as Jane walked in and closed the door and blinds behind her. She stood behind the doctor's chair and pulled her to her feet.

"Jane, I'm trying to work," Maura chastised. She looked up at her dark haired girlfriend with her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. It was not long before she noticed the dark look that clouded her lover's eyes. She reached up and ran her fingers through black ringlets. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Cavanaugh has put me, Frost, and Korsack in change of bring She-Hulk and M-Girl to justice." She said, rolling her eyes at the last part. Maura tilted her head to the side in contemplation.

"How would that exactly work, seeing that we are She-Hulk and M-Girl?"

"Now, you see my problem. We can't reveal our identities."

"Why not? Would it be easier that way?" Jane narrowed her eyes at the smaller woman.

"No! It doesn't work like that, Maura. Superheroes don't go around revealing their _secret_ identities to people, especially if they are a detective and the chief medical examiner. Have you ever seen Batman walking around without a mask, or Kid Flash? Or even Peter Parker? Did Catwoman walk into city hall and yell 'My name is Seline Kyle and I am Catwoman?'"

"Okay, I see your point. But, what are we going to do? It seems like Cavanaugh is adamant on seeing us taken up?"

"Sweeties, the phrase is 'taken down' but close enough. As for your question, I have no fucking idea."

"Even a delicate situation like ours does not require such harsh language. We can handle this in a civilized manner like adults. There is one thing we have to do before anything else."

"What's that?"

"Tell Frost and Korsack the truth."

* * *

**If you don't review, your favorite TV Show character will be killed off. If you watch OUAT, it will be Regina. If you watch Grey's, it will be Arizona. If you watch Major Crimes, it will be Sharon. I think you get my point. GO REVIEW!**


End file.
